Fuerza Bruta
by Scarlet Leinth
Summary: Haber sido vehículo oficial de Lucifer, aún cuando haya pasado tiempo, hace de Sam una presa apetecible para múltiples depredadores. Por supuesto, no está solo, y su hermano siempre hará lo mejor para ayudarlo. En este caso, no sólo su hermano. Presento una OC con nombre provisional, pero con una historia que quisiera desarrollar.


(Por supuesto que no poseo ni a Supernatural ni a sus personajes, a excepción de la buenita de Katie, mi OC. Y también por supuesto que no tengo idea de en qué momento se sitúa esta historia, XD)

Sam se despertó al sentir algo tibio en su cuello. La oscuridad lentamente remitió y también la atmósfera sonora volvió a sus oídos, por capas. Lo primero que escuchó fue un murmullo a medio silenciar que repetía "Sam, Sam, despierta, ¿estás bien? ¿Sam?". Luego reconoció los ruidos propios del escenario: la gotera de una cañería desajustada que lo había arrullado casi tanto como la pérdida de sangre; el ruido que hacía al titilar una de las ampolletas que daban escasa luz al sótano en el que se encontraba. Los contornos de las cosas que veía se ajustaron lentamente y pudo distinguir el rostro correspondiente a la voz que escuchaba.

-¿Katie? -murmuró.

-Gracias a Dios -respondió la joven, deteniéndose un instante a apartar un mechón de cabello del rostro del cautivo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine con Dean -dijo la chica, examinando la manera en que habían inmovilizado a Sam.

-¿Dean te trajo? -esta vez la voz de Sam sonó entera, pues tal irresponsabilidad de parte de su hermano mayor fue suficiente para espantarlo.

-El cree que estoy en el auto -sonrió Katie ligeramente orgullosa de su osadía.

-¿Dónde está?

En ese momento se escucharon ruidos de lucha y disparos en los pisos superiores de la casa, rematados por un "hijos de puta" apretado por el esfuerzo, lo cual vino a contestar la pregunta de Sam.

-Katie, tienes que salir de aquí -dijo con urgencia en la voz-. Vendrán en cualquier momento, son peligrosos.

-¿Qué son? ¿Vampiros? ¿Gouls?

-Peor: humanos. Satanistas, van a sacrificarme. Katie, sal de aquí.

-Ni hablar, indícame cómo abrir las esposas.

-Katie... -murmuró Sam, mientras los colores ya lejanos de su rostro, huían aún más lejos.

El estruendo que Dean estaba causando en los pisos superiores, equivalente al de una batalla campal, cubrió la apertura de la puerta, de modo que la única advertencia que Katie recibió fue el cambio de expresión de Sam, antes de escuchar dos juegos de pisadas muy cerca suyo. Sin volverse, se levantó y sintió algo duro en su espalda.

-No te muevas -dijo una voz detrás de ella, con un fuerte acento extranjero, probablemente latino-. Tenemos que hacer el sacrificio ahora. ¿Es ella una víctima también? -preguntó al personaje que había a su lado.

El segundo hombre portaba una mochila en la espalda y en sus manos, un antiguo libro abierto y un dije colgando de una cadena plateada. De reojo, Katie vio cómo éste pendulaba sobre un símbolo, tal vez un pentagrama, pero desde allí no podía entenderlo.

-No puedo decir -contestó el del libro, un rubio de pelo largo y nariz aguileña.

Katie supo que sólo tenía una oportunidad. Se volvió rápidamente, tomó por el cañón la escopeta con la que le apuntaban y se la arrancó de las manos al fornido hombre que fue tomado por sorpresa. Katie apuntó y presionó el gatillo, pero de inmediato supo que éste topaba en algo: el arma estaba trabada. Se sobrepuso rápido al susto y propinó un culatazo al latino, para luego tomar la escopeta como si fuera un bate de baseball y darle al otro hombre en un lado de la cara.

Sam reconocía todos los movimientos: Dean se los había enseñado a ella, como hacía muchos años se los había enseñado a él. Y tanto él como su hermano sabían que podían confiar en tales movimientos. Ambos pesaban lo suficiente y tenían suficiente fuerza como para knockear a alguien al primer golpe. Pero Katie sólo pesaba 50 o 60 kilos.

-¡Katie, cuidado! -gritó al ver al latino volver a la carga puño en alto, pues a diferencia de su compañero, en vez de caer, sólo había retrocedido.

Katie se hallaba con la guardia baja, la pesada escopeta usada como bat había jalado sus brazos hacia abajo, pero aún así pudo reaccionar a tiempo como para retroceder y esquivar el puñetazo que fue a aterrizar en Sam. El muchacho cerró los ojos y aguantó el golpe estoicamente, pues no podía hacer nada más. Lo tenían sentado en una silla soldada al piso. Sus manos estaban esposadas a cada brazo de la silla y tanto sus pies como su torso estaban asegurados con cinta selladora. El golpe no lo había mareado, así es que rápidamente se volvió hacia Katie, quien al retroceder tropezó con un desnivel del piso y fue a dar en él sentada. El latino recuperó su balance y se acercó amenazadoramente a la muchacha.

-¡No le hagan daño! -gritó Sam-. ¡No la toquen, déjenla ir! ¡Los mataré! ¡Lo juro!

El enorme hombretón le hizo una seña a Sam para callarlo antes de reenfocar su atención en Katie, quien trató de recuperar la escopeta, pero ésta fue pateada aún más lejos de ella. El pánico se apoderaba de la muchacha y mil pesadillas desordenadas corrieron a borbotones por su mente.

-¡Katie! -gritó Sam, haciendo que la joven lo mirara.

Con una decidora mirada, Sam le indicó qué hacer, de modo que cuando el atacante estuvo a su alcance, Katie le descargó dos o tres patadas, tan fuerte como pudo en una rodilla y otra en la entrepierna. Aquello aún no fue suficiente como para hacer al fornido hombre retroceder, pero sí lo detuvo, adolorido. Katie alzó la pierna para una nueva patada en las canicas, pero su pie fue detenido. El rubio, ya sin el libro y sin el mareo del primer golpe tomó su pie con ambas manos y la jaló por entre las piernas de su compañero.

-¡Katie! ¡No! -gritó Sam, mientras la muchacha trataba, sin éxito, de evitar ser arrastrada.

En cuanto tuvo al rubio al frente, el efluvio del combate mantuvo a Katie alerta y recordó de inmediato sus lecciones de defensa personal, sobre todo aquellas que tenían que ver con defenderse de una violación. Detuvo a su atacante con ambos brazos extendidos, trabando los codos en posición distendida para evitar que se acercara y la tomara por el cuello. Mantuvo sus caderas a buen recaudo, pues sabía que si se ejercía alguna fuerza sobre ellas, la inmovilizarían. Se dio impulso hacia atrás y logró salir momentáneamente de debajo del rubio, liberando sus piernas y pateándolo todas las veces que pudo. Con movimientos torpes, su atacante aún pudo agarrarla de la ropa, a la altura del pecho, con la intención de descargarle el puño.

-¡Está en posición de palanca! -gritó Sam y Katie reaccionó de inmediato, agarrando el brazo del hombre con ambas manos y elevando y enganchando sus piernas alrededor de él, para tumbarlo al piso boca arriba.

Katie aplicó rápida e implacablemente una fuerza ascendente con sus caderas, hasta que el brazo de su atacante, que había quedado entre las piernas de ella, hizo un ruido seco al desencajarse por el codo. La muchacha tuvo aún tiempo de descargar con todas sus fuerzas el taco de su bota en la sien de su enemigo, quien paró en seco su grito de dolor al ser knockeado.

-¡Katie, cuidado! -escuchó gritar nuevamente a Sam, demasiado tarde para prevenir una patada en su propia cabeza que la hizo rodar.

Sangre brotó de su sien, junto con un dolor enorme, que enseguida pareció apagarse, como todo se estaba apagando a su alrededor.

-¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Ya basta! -gritaba Sam al límite de sus pulmones, forcejeando inútilmente contra las esposas.

Pero Katie lo escuchaba lejos. Lejos estaban sus fuerzas también, el desmayo parecía inminente. El sectario caminó hacia ella, algo cojo, para tomarla de la ropa y alzarla un poco, indeciso entre azotarla contra el piso o darle un puñetazo.

-¡Katie, defiéndete! -clamó Sam.

La joven aprovechó la indecisión del sectario para despertar un poco y en la posición en la que estaba sintió algo contra su cuerpo que había olvidado. Algo metálico. Sacudió el cuerpo mientras se llevaba la mano a la espalda. ¿Qué era? Sintió la empuñadura: era el cuchillo. Entre su dolor de cabeza podía recordar que Dean le había arrebatado la pistola para desarmarla y evitar que se arriesgara a salir del auto hasta que él regresara. Pero no le había quitado el cuchillo. Su atacante la azotó contra el piso, pero ella mantuvo el cuello doblado hacia adelante, evitando golpearse la cabeza. Sacó el cuchillo, le propinó un corte al hombre en el brazo y rápidamente se lo clavó en algún lugar del torso, no supo dónde.

Pero este hombre no era un demonio, y aquella no era la daga de Ruby. Dejar fuera de combate a un humano más fuerte y más pesado que tú parecía mucho más difícil. El hombre se quitó el cuchillo de entre las costillas.

-¡Puta! -gritó antes de tomarlo con ambas manos y dirigirlo contra la garganta de Katie.

-¡Katie! ¡Por favor, no! -articuló la desesperación de Sam, que se revolvía en la silla como un condenado, sin lograr moverse ni un centímetro-. ¡Dean! -apeló al hermano al que no podía escuchar, ante la impotencia que le generaba el espectáculo.

Katie resistió aquel peso y aquella fuerza con sus manos. Sus brazos fueron cediendo y la punta del cuchillo comenzó a acercarse a su cuello. Katie gritaba y gemía por el esfuerzo, vendiendo caro cada centímetro que el cuchillo lograba ganar. Miró a su alrededor, encontrando muy poco que pudiera ayudarla. Si embargo había algo. Sólo tendría una oportunidad, menos de una oportunidad, pero era lo único que le quedaba, mientras sus brazos eran doblegados a fuerza bruta. Sus muñecas nunca habían sido las más firmes, Dean siempre le decía que se las podría romper si alguna vez hiciera una pulsada. Y ahora una de ellas se había doblado hacia afuera todo lo posible, trabándose en una posición dolorosa para seguir oponiendo aquella resistencia desesperada.

-¡NO! -gritó Sam, desde lo más profundo, cuando los brazos de la muchacha cedieron y el cuchillo la alcanzó.

Pero Katie logró moverse hacia un lado, para recibir la estocada en el hombro y no en el cuello. Interrumpió un desgarrador grito de dolor, para completar lo único que le quedaba por hacer: aprovechar el movimiento que le había salido tan caro, para alcanzar un martillo que había divisado y dejarlo caer en la cabeza desprevenida de su atacante. El ruido que hizo el hueso al romperse sería algo que ella no olvidaría si salía viva de aquí. El grueso latino se desplomó sobre ella, pero Katie aún aprovechó los últimos pulsos de adrenalina en sus venas para empujarlo lejos de sí.

Libre al fin, Katie quedó tendida en el piso, boca arriba, jadeando sin control. Miraba al techo, la luz discontínua de la ampolleta y los contornos borrosos de las vigas en el cielo.

-Katie, ¡Katie! -gritó Sam-. Katie, ¿estás bien? ¡Katie! ¡Hey! ¡Háblame!

La joven no respondió. No era capaz aún de regular su respiración como para hacerlo. Y en ese minuto, en que ya el fragor de la pelea había pasado, el dolor llegó finalmente a ella. Y estaba en todas partes, especialmente en su hombro, donde el cuchillo seguía clavado. Un dolor lacerante e incómodo, que aumentaba desproporcionadamente cada vez que tomaba aire. Se llevó la mano a la empuñadura del cuchillo.

-¡No! Katie, no lo retires -exclamó Sam-. Déjalo ahí, el cuchillo contiene el sangrado.

Aún sin hablar, la muchacha retiró la mano. Su siguiente impulso fue levantarse.

-Con cuidado -dijo Sam-. Busca dónde ocultarte, pueden venir más.

Pero la parte superior de la casa estaba en silencio. Katie estaba malherida, no podía escuchar a Dean en la casa y él seguía esposado a una silla pegada al piso. Sam apretó los puños a más no poder, haciendo que las heridas en sus muñecas dolieran nuevamente.

Katie se estaba incorporando lentamente, manteniendo el brazo del puñal inmóvil. Al apoyar la mano contraria, un alarido huyó de su garganta y se dejó caer pesadamente al piso, quejándose.

-¡Katie! ¿Qué tienes? -clamó Sam.

La joven observó su muñeca, posiblemente rota. Sus quejidos de dolor no tardaron en transformarse en sollozos y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas como no había ocurrido desde que era una niña, pues parece reservado a los niños el llorar por dolor físico. Y eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo ahora: llorar desconsoladamente porque nunca había experimentado tanto dolor corporal acompañado de tanto miedo. A cada sollozo sus heridas se sacudían, aumentando el dolor.

-Oh, no, no, no, está bien, cariño -dijo Sam, con inquieta dulzura-. Tranquila, ya pasará, Dean vendrá pronto y te sacará de aquí, tranquila -agregó antes de sisearla con suavidad.

Sus palabras no parecían surtir efecto, aquella amiga querida seguía llorando en el piso. Dean no venía y, por más que forcejeaba con ellas, las esposas no cedían un milímetro de su agarre. Sumándolo todo, los ojos de Sam comenzaron a hacer aguas.

-Katie, tranquila, por favor, cariño, está bien -dijo, con la voz ligeramente quebrada-. Todo va a estar bien, linda. Me... me salvaste, ¿ok? Ahora espera, que Dean vendrá y te ayudará. Estarás a salvo... Estás... a salvo -culminó, con un vaivén tan importante en su voz, que el resultado no parecía muy convincente.

Sin embargo, para Katie aquello era suficiente. La joven volvió su cabeza hacia Sam, y sus lágrimas cambiaron de dirección para caer. Sam le otorgó una sonrisa muda y empañada de lágrimas no nacidas, a lo que Katie contestó fingiendo otra sonrisa a su vez. Aquella comunión silenciosa y dolorosa, llena de ojos relucientes y cálidas palabras mudas duró algunos segundos.

Pronto Katie se puso seria. Le era necesario acopiar sus fuerzas para lo que venía.

-Katie, por favor, no -dijo Sam, con voz suplicante, al verla tensar el torso para incorporarse sin usar las manos-. Quédate quieta, tranquila, Dean ya viene...

Sentada en el piso, la joven respiró profundo antes de su siguiente movimiento, que fue echarse hacia un lado, para apoyarse en el codo y arrodillarse. En todo momento trató de aguantar el dolor y lo estaba logrando, hasta que al perder el equilibrio, apoyó la muñeca que, luego de arrancarle otro sollozo, la convenció de que había allí algún hueso roto. Sus sollozos la sacudieron tanto a ella como a Sam, en todo el lapso que tardó en cubrir la distancia que la separaba de él. Se había arrastrado hasta él pues debía soltarlo, pero acabó apoyando la cabeza en la rodilla de su amigo para descansar un instante. Sólo un instante.

-Tranquila -murmuró Sam, siseándola, al borde del llanto, mientras, con el reducido rango de movimientos que le permitían las esposas, acariciaba el cabello de la muchacha-. Katie...

El instante se transformó en un par de minutos. Los sollozos y gemidos de la muchacha cesaron y Sam sintió cómo más peso se apoyó contra su pierna.

-Katie, Katie -murmuró, con urgencia creciente, pero la chica no contestó.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta hasta atrás. Todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Sam se tensaron, mientras en tan sólo fracción de segundos evaluó todas sus posibilidades, para llegar a la conclusión de que no tenía ninguna y de que potencialmente todo estaría perdido. Dean pasó por el umbral a tropezones.

-Gracias a Dios -dijo Sam, echando afuera todo el aire contenido.

-Tú, callate -murmuró Dean, con voz borracha, mientras cojeaba en dirección a su hermano. El mayor de los Winchesters no la había sacado para nada barata: tenía el rostro enmarcado en sangre, además de cortes en brazos y manos.

-Chequea a Katie primero -se apresuró a decir Sam, cuando su hermano se arrodilló frente a él.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? Hey, Katie -dijo Dean, al momento en que iba a ponerle una mano en el hombro y detenerse en seco al ver el cuchillo-. ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? -preguntó, mirando a su alrededor, sólo para ver el desorden y los cuerpos de los dos sectarios tirados a su alrededor.

-Ella los combatió -admitió Sam con el mentón temblando-. ¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza al traerla? -arremetió, mirando intensamente a su hermano.

-Apenas me dijo dónde estabas, fui a buscar las armas a la habitación y ella dijo que haría una llamada -dijo Dean, extrayendo cuidadosamente a la muchacha del regazo de Sam, para dejarla sentada, apoyada contra la pared. Con el cabello sobre el rostro, era difícil decir si estaba consciente o no-. Le dije que se quedara en el motel, así es que no supe que se había colado en el asiento trasero del Impala hasta que llegué aquí.

-Debiste cuidar de ella, debiste haberla bajado del auto antes -protestó Sam, mientras Dean chequeaba el pulso y la respiración de la muchacha.

-¿¡Cómo iba a saber que vendría!? -replicó Dean agriamente-. Además, la mujer tiene voluntad propia, ¿no? Le dije que se quedara en el auto, si quiso venir a ser el príncipe valiente...

-No... no hablen de mí como si no estuviera aquí -murmuró Katie débilmente.

-¡Katie! -exclamó Sam-. ¿Estás bien?

-Maravillosa -susurró la joven, con una sonrisa cansada entre los mechones de cabello negro que colgaban sobre su rostro-. Entre el golpe y las endorfinas, mi cerebro ve estrellas y pajaritos.

Dean le otorgó una media sonrisa, antes de revisarla.

-No parece ser mortal, ¿te duele al respirar?

-Como los diablos, pero no como si fueran mis pulmones los heridos -susurró la chica, con una sonrisa quejumbrosa.

-Estarás bien. Tu super botiquín está en el auto.

Katie soltó una risa que terminó en un quejido. Sólo entonces Sam sonrió también, mientras Dean abandonaba a la chica para extraer su ganzúa y comenzar a manipular sus esposas. En cuanto tuvo las manos libres, Sam intentó ponerse de pie, o al menos pelear con la cinta de sellado, sin éxito.

-Dean, cuchillo -dijo, apresuradamente.

-Yo tengo uno -dijo Katie-. Espera... ah, ya me acordé -agregó señalando su situación con aquella nota jocosa con la que había despertado.

En cuanto Sam estuvo libre, se lanzó hacia Katie.

-Hey -dijo, sujetando el pálido rostro de la muchacha, con una sonrisa que se contraía por la emoción-. Katie...

-¿Estás bien? -se adelantó ella a decir.

-Sí -dijo Dean, luego de ver que la mochila de uno de los sectarios sangraba y revisarla-. ¿De quién es esta sangre?

-Mía -respondió Sam sin mirar la botella rota que tenía Dean en la mano.

-Es mucho más de medio litro, ¿no? No es extraño que estés tan putamente pálido.

-Tú me salvaste -dijo Sam, concentrándose en Katie, apartando sus cabellos, enjugando las lágrimas y la sangre de su rostro-. Esta es la segunda vez.

-Ahora ya no te debo nada -replicó ella, sonriendo aún, con los ojos a medio cerrar.

-Nunca me has debido nada. Yo... -Sam no parecía encontrar las palabras-. Yo voy a cuidar de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que tener esta cosa en mi hombro? -preguntó la joven.

-Podemos llevarte al motel. Allá lo sacamos y cauterizamos la herida con otro cuchillo al rojo vivo. Es fácil -dijo Dean.

Katie abrió grandes ojos ante esa posibilidad. Imaginó que probablemente en el mundo de los Winchesters "cuidar de alguien" significara eso, pues así era como el uno cuidaba del otro. Y también haciendo pactos con demonios, claro estaba.

-Eh... Dean, yo pensaba llevarla al hospital -dijo Sam con su mirada de desagrado patentada.

-También es una posibilidad -asintió Dean con un gesto de conformidad-. Andando.

-Puedo caminar -dijo Katie, cuando notó que Sam se disponía a levantarla del piso-. Mis piernas están mejor que... tus brazos -culminó cuando ya había sido elevada del piso.

Sam fue cuidadoso con ella, pues sabía que a cada movimiento el cuchillo entre sus carnes y el chichón en su cabeza dolían. Sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar su agradecimiento, lo hizo a la manera Winchester: cuidando de ella todo el camino. Pero también con un poco de su sello personal, pues aquellas caricias en el cabello de la muchacha eran suyas y sólo suyas.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? - preguntó Dean al ver volver a su hermano al motel, al día siguiente-. Pensé que te quedarías a vivir en el hospital hasta que le dieran el alta a Katie, ¿no se la daban hoy?

-Sí, está de alta -respondió Sam con un tono apagado que contradecía su sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a sacar una cerveza de la hielera.

-Y... - articuló el hermano mayor, extendiendo los brazos y mirando a su alrededor, como si buscara algo.

Sam dejó escapar algo de aire por entre una sonrisa de labios cerrados, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Katie... llamó a su madre desde el hospital, anoche, antes de que la operaran -dijo, con un cierto tono sombrío que contradecía su sonrisa-. Vino por ella hoy, se la llevó a Oregon.

Dean dejó de hacer lo que hacía -ordenar la habitación- y fue lentamente a sentarse frente a su hermano. Hubo un corto silencio, en que Sam pudo notar que el cuarto estaba convenientemente ordenado, revistas porno escondidas e incluso algo de buen olor y ventilación. Todo era como si la habitación hubiese sido acondicionada para recibir a alguien. Algo de pesadumbre cargó los ojos de ambos hermanos, y dibujo nostalgia en sus sonrisas.

-Dijo algo como "hey, tengo heridos ambos brazos, no voy a pedirles a ustedes que me ayuden a bañarme" -aclaró Sam, rompiendo el silencio.

-Tú lo habrías hecho con gusto.

-Cállate.

Una nueva pausa fue interrumpida por un suspiro risueño, aunque melancólico de Dean.

-¿Qué le dijeron a la madre? -preguntó.

-La misma mentira del asalto que dijimos en el hospital. Katie describió a un hombre caucásico, para reducir las posibilidades de que la policía busque a su atacante -respondió Sam-. Y... su madre...

-¿Qué? -inquirió Dean, como Sam se tardara en hablar.

-Su madre me... me agradeció -sonrió el hermano menor con absoluta tristeza.

-Ouch, incómodo -concedió el mayor, sabiendo de antemano lo que Sam debió haber pensado. "Si la señora supiera que fui yo quien la metió en esto"-. Supongo que es mejor así, aunque... ¿no te parece raro?

-¿Qué?

-Llamar a su madre y que su madre se tarde una noche en llegar... Llorar lágrimas honestas... Tener una librería... Katie...

Sam miró a su hermano, quien sonrería con la vista hacia el piso.

-Katie nunca será una cazadora.

-No.

-Y eso me... me alegra, ¿sabes?

-A mí también. Nunca será como nosotros -dijo Sam luego de una pausa y se echó dos grandes tragos de su cerveza.


End file.
